The invention relates to a fuel injection pump for an internal combustion engine, having a cam drive effecting the delivery movement of at least one fuel pump piston.
In a known fuel injection pump, by means which function independently of each other, an increased fuel quantity during starting, an idling rpm, and not least an rpm-dependent adjustment of injection are attained. However, Diesel engine manufacturers increasingly require an intervention to be made into the regulation process of the injection pump in accordance with the engine temperature. It is already known, for instance, to vary the zero or rest position of the adjustment lever of the injection pump via an expansion-element regulator and a Bowden cable to attain a decrease in the idling rpm, as the engine temperature increases. It is also known to control the adjustment piston of a hydraulic injection adjuster toward "early" during cold starting, via a thermostat. It is further known to reduce the increased starting quantity via a thermostat when the starting temperature is increasing. All of these interventions taken singly are clearly understandable and therefore, when taken singly, attain their respective objects. In many cases, however, the application of only one of these known means is insufficient, yet the use of more than one would make the injection pump too large because of the required attachments and too expensive because of the many additional elements required for proper operation thereof. In addition, there is still the problem of adapting the various control values to one another because of the various transducers and converters.